


【授权翻译】Moment/温情一刻

by Jenseyeshining



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dylan的隐藏技能好污, M/M, 图书馆的正确使用方法, 如何克服Daniel的傲娇情绪, 第一次
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>惊天魔盗团2之后，Dylan与Daniel就与彼此的eye-fucking展开了一番讨论。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Moment/温情一刻

**Author's Note:**

> a translate of Moment by penguingal.
> 
> 作者的话：这只是个《惊天魔盗团2》的后记，在Dylan的救援成功后，关于Dylan和Daniel之间eye-fucking。在此之前我完全不萌这对，所以我倾我所有。这么久了我写同人还是第一次这么快，我真的不需要什么BUNNIES
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：无beta。这篇很可爱，但我并没翻译出这种感觉……一切错都在我。阅读愉快:）
> 
> @penguingal

“所以，我们谈谈？”

 

Daniel的脑袋猛地从他正阅读的书本上抬起来，痛苦的意识到这座充满了古代魔术知识的图书馆仅有一个出口，而Dylan Rhodes——不，Shrike——现在正站在自己和那出口之间。他小心翼翼地让自己的脸显得茫然一点。

 

“谈什么？确切来说。”

 

“那时候，我们俩之间。在你把我拉出水后，”Dylan说，进而朝他迈了几步。

 

Daniel的表面不动声色，但内里正向上帝和也许还有天眼祈祷那能奏效。“那时候？什么时候？才没有什么时候。我不知道你在说什么。”

 

Dylan又上前几步。“你知道我在说什么。就是你的心跳得非常快。那时候。就是你看着我而你想说的所有事都写在你脸上的那时候，而任何你想做的。”他朝他笑起来。“我知道你知道我到底想说什么。别让我叫Merritt过来。”

 

“噢，哦那个。那可不是什么温情一刻。那是——我不知道——暂时的精神错乱。由你还活着带来的强烈的安慰，我可没办法直面你的死亡。”

 

“Daniel——你为我跳到河里去了，甚至不知道是否我找到了保护我父亲安全的法子。”一阵停顿。“你为我冒了生命危险。”

 

“你挨打了，为我。”Daniel反击道。他艰难的吞咽，意识到目前Dylan的确靠的非常近。“只——呃——只有那样看起来才公平点。再加上。好吧，再加上，我相信你。“

 

而Dylan轻笑起来。在他走向Daniel的过程中，Daniel并未后退。这令人鼓舞。现在他足够靠近以至于可以看到Daniel的胡茬，以及棱角分明的脸颊和下巴，他想知道Daniel呆在这多久了。是否记得吃饭和睡觉。

 

“那一刻来得太迟了，“Dylan语调柔软。伸出手拉过Daniel蜷曲着有些僵硬的手指。“我喜欢第一次看到你的时候，在大街上表演扑克戏法。那之后我把你抓到了我的审讯室而你邀请我得到你。我差点笑出来了。你根本不知道我有多想——多想——就只是这么做。“

 

“哦，噢。我-我-我……嗯，这可真是。Well。我们还是出去吧，现在就走。”Daniel修长的手指在空气里简单的挥动了几下，好像他突然意识到它们目前是空的，于是之后他的胳膊便无用的悬在身侧。

 

Dylan拽住他，一只手滑过Daniel的下巴。当他把Daniel拉向自己时，他感觉到紧张，却没有抵抗，他们的嘴唇紧密的压向彼此，一个纯洁的吻。Dylan吻了他好一会才放开。“这个怎么样？”他温柔的问。

 

他完全的、难以置信的没有做好准备去发现自己是如此的渴求Daniel，绝望的吻着他并把他推向最近的书架。就好像Daniel身上有什么东西，细碎的吻快速的从他压抑的内里释放出来。Dylan笑了，愉悦和惊喜混杂，他想试着保持，在Daniel灵活的手指在他身上游走时，他转而只为吻而吻、为爱抚而爱抚。

 

“想要——当我把你拷进手铐时我就想过这个，”Daniel坦白。“那之后，没时间去想你。太多危机了。然后之后的一年——那一年——你告诉我们等待。告诉我等待还要保持耐心。那段日子里，这感觉就藏在我皮肤下面。”Daniel将思绪拉回来，一点点倾诉他的感受。“我搞砸了。我很抱歉。要是当时我听你的——”

 

“天眼已经找到了别的办法，”Dylan说，再次捧着他的脸。“那不是你的错。更何况最终你控制了这个麻烦。”他把他拉近怀里，开玩笑似的咬着他的下唇。“现在，告诉我你最后一次无所事事的游荡在一个古代魔术知识图书馆里是什么时候？”

 

“事实上，我觉得我可以把交叉项目从我的遗愿清单里划掉了。”Daniel说，继续埋头于亲吻他。

 

Dylan紧紧的环过他的胳膊，将Daniel的衬衫从他裤子的皮带下拽出来触到皮肤。现在他极度希望他们马上就在一个有着柔软表面的地方，但所有这些温度和触摸，太多了以至于他不能停下来去做一些实际的决定。他把Daniel放在一排用于学习的桌子上，解开他的拉链，把他的阴茎释放出来，然后将他推到最高的桌子上坐着。他更愿意让Daniel裸着，四肢舒展着躺在他的床垫上，但那需要成为值得纪念的一刻。

 

“Dyl——噢！”Daniel的抗议被Dylan的嘴唇包裹住他阴/茎的感觉切断了。他再也没办法不硬着来这看书了。吸阴茎显然也是Dylan的隐藏天赋之一，因为这感觉比他用语言描述的令人疯狂得多。“操——Dylan——我——我要——”他所得到的全部回复是来自小腿肚温暖的挤压和再次加倍的因为口/交灵魂出窍的感觉。

 

Daniel喜欢被压倒的感觉，他在桌子光滑的表面挣扎着，背部拱起，他到了。当Dylan站在他腿间并温柔的亲吻他时，他只是屏住了呼吸。一种陌生的味道覆在他的舌头上，而Daniel突然意识到他尝到了他自己。他拉住Dylan，牵引他更靠近，一个吻紧随其后。他的手找到Dylan的腰，揽过它，接着Daniel皱了皱眉。Dylan的皮带和拉链开着，但阴茎还整齐的掩藏着。

 

“你……？”

 

“你觉得我能忍住？”Dylan说，也许还有点害羞。

 

Daniel傻笑起来并再次吻了他。他抬了抬眉毛。“床，下次，不过。可以？”

 

“床，现在？”Dylan说。

 

“哦，完全可以。床。现在。”Daniel滑下桌子，再次让自己像样儿点，尽可能多的穿上那些黏糊糊皱巴巴的衣服。Dylan也整理了自己，然后用手臂裹住Daniel的肩膀，和他一起朝出口走去。

 

“不管怎样，你到底在读什么？”

 

“嗯？哦……只是再找找把我领上魔术道路的人的一些信息。”他给了Dylan一个大大的笑容。“原来我不知道的部分Lionel Shrike相当少。”

 

Dylan回了一个笑并再次吻了他，愉悦的、开玩笑般，还有一些感激。他拍了拍Daniel的屁股让他上楼离开图书馆，朝向那个他们所有人一起生活的、因魔术而缔结的大家庭走去。

 

Fin


End file.
